


I Don't Know What This Madness Means

by Marittimo



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: There it was, finally. The same wine he had craved so much as he had walked in.He had to get a taste. Just a sip. He just needed a little bit of it.Maybe a mouthful, or two.~Michael goes back to the hotel searching for answers.Instead, he finds what he really needs.
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), implied unrequited Michael Emerson/Star (Lost Boys), mentioned Marko/Paul (Lost Boys)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Lou Gramm's Lost in the Shadows

As soon as Michael arrived at the hotel, all thoughts of Star were forgotten.  
It was there, Michael could smell it, the wine he had had the night before.  
Michael looked around, suddenly in a fit of delirium.  
He craved it, he needed it. He knew he had to drink more of it.  
Then the pain would pass.

Finally, there it was.  
The ornated bottle stood right there in front of him, and Michael all but launched himself towards it.  
He uncapped it and brought it to his lips, parched like a man in the desert.

The disappointment Michael felt as he realized it was empty was more than a simple feeling, the sensation was physical as well. Michael felt himself growing weaker, as if the thought of drinking alone had given him strength until then.  
In a rage, Michael threw the bottle against the nearest wall, hard. Harder than he thought he'd manage given how weak he felt.

"Michael? What are you doing here?"  
Star. The sound of shattered glass must have woken her.

"Star..." Michael suddenly remembered why he was there, all the questions he had.  
"What's happening to me, Star?"

She walked towards him and pulled him into a hug.  
"Michael, I can't tell you, I don't know how to help you!"

Under her skin, Michael could feel her pulse, and he was incredibly drawn to it. There was a familiar scent coming from her, a rich, sweet scent. And Michael recognized it, his body knew it, and it knew it wanted it, needed it to survive.

"Michael, what are you doing?" With one hand Michael forcefully turned the head of the body in front of him, with the other he moved away the hair that still covered its neck.

"No Michael, stop!" The voice sounded familiar, but it was quiet, drowned out by the only sound Michael could focus on: the constant rhythm that kept increasing its speed, Michael felt it beneath his fingers, into his ears, and inside his brain.

"Michael, you are supposed to save me! We'll run away together, we'll be happy." Michael knew those were words, and they must have had meaning, but he couldn't understand them. They were only sounds, and not as inviting as that insistent beat that was calling out for him, so close, just beneath the skin. He knew he could reach it.

"Please..." The skin was thin, and it broke easily under his sharp nails. There it was, finally. The same wine he had craved so much as he had walked in.  
He _had_ to get a taste. Just a sip. He just needed a little bit of it.  
Maybe a mouthful, or two.

Michael leaned down and licked it up, tentatively.  
It tasted just like the wine he'd had the night before, and Michael felt the strength he was gaining through it.

But the body beneath him moved and struggled, so Michael pushed it and it fell on the floor. It finally stopped moving, but now the precious liquid was spilling on the ground.  
Furious and still thirsty, he knelt down over the body and went back to it, breaking more skin and licking out the wine until there was no more.  
Sated and satisfied, Michael laid down on the ground next to the body, his clothes soaking up the liquid spilled all around them.


	2. Creatures of the Night

That's how his brothers found him when they came back from their visit to Max.  
It was easy to guess what had happened. 

David gestured for the boys to take Star's body away, then knelt down next to Michael.  
"Michael." David called him, shooking his shoulder lightly. "Wake up, Michael."

Michael opened his eyes, slowly. He felt funny, dazed and confused.  
He looked around. He recognized the hotel, but couldn't remember when he came back there. Had he ever really left?  
But he wasn't alone, there was someone next to him, gently stroking his hair. It felt good.

"David!" As soon as he saw the blond, Michael smiled. No, he did more than just smile, he _beamed_.  
David, who had never seen him smile at him before, thought he looked beautiful like that.

"Am I dreaming, David?" He asked, suddenly concerned. "You're always there, in my dreams..."  
It would make sense, Michael thought, he never remembered feeling this good awake.  
"No, Michael." David reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulders. "You're not dreaming, I'm really here."

"Oh." Michael sounded surprised. "Well, it's nice to have you here, David. I like that you're here."  
David smiled down at him and chuckled. The first kill always left the fledglings pretty stunned, but in a good way.  
At the moment, Michael looked exactly like a happy drunk.

David heard Michael gasp softly.  
"Hey, what's the matter, Michael? Are you in pain?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, it's just..." Michael sighed. "You're so beautiful when you smile, David."  
Hearing that brought back David's smile.

"You're always beautiful, though." Michael reflected, not remembering why he felt like he shouldn't have told him.

"You really think so?" David asked, curious.

"Yeah" Michael answered simply, then lost himself studying David's face, looking into his eyes and at the way his mouth moved when he spoke.  
Oh, right. David was speaking. To him.  
He hadn't heard a word.  
"Wha'?"

"I asked if you were alright, Michael." David repeated, putting a hand on Michael's back.

"You know what, I'm very thirsty, David." Michael answered, a bit bummed. He had been fine until David made him remember just how thirsty he was.  
He also remembered there was something he wanted to say, something important that he was supposed to ask about.

"Uh, you know where Star is?" Michael asked, "I... I came here to talk to her." 

" _I'm_ here Michael, you can talk to _me_."  
There was a faint smile on his face, kind and gentle, and Michael felt like smiling back. That smile calmed him down. David was here, he had nothing to fear.

"Yeah, sure."  
David was a good friend, Michael realized.

"Ok, so. There's something I need to tell you!" Michael said, all excited to finally remember what it was.  
"David, I- You'll never believe this, but just hear me out okay? Sooner this evening... _I was flying!_ "  
Wide-eyed, Michael had started gesturing madly, looking between his hands and David. He hadn't started laughing yet.  
Michael nodded. That was good.

"Right, so. Then I heard your bikes outside and..." Michael stopped and scratched his head. "No, wait. I heard you first, _then_ I started flying..."  
Michael didn't like being confused and squeezed his eyes shut trying to remember every detail.

"But Sam was bathing and... I don't have a reflection anymore, David!" He sounded so heartbroken. "And Nanook doesn't like me now and it makes me sad, and Sam said I was a ' _creature of the night_ ', yeah that's what he called me, like the KISS album."  
Michael stopped and pondered for a moment, then nodded to himself. "That's a great album..."

Unconsciously, he started humming _I love it loud_.  
Michael stopped to take a breath, then sighed, frustrated.  
"What does it mean, David? What does it all mean?"

"Relax, Michael. Everything's fine." David tried to reassure him.  
" _Nothing_ is fine, David! I got burned by cold water..." Michael pouted, offended. David had to force himself not to laugh, Michael just looked so adorable.

"And I just wanted to have some more of that wine of yours. Well, I didn't mean to at first, but then I came here and smelled it and it tasted so good and- David... I'm so thirsty, David. You think I could have more? It hurts."  
David caressed his face gently, smiling down at him, amazed. His fledgling just killed and still wanted more.

"You can have as much as you want, Michael. Just let us go get you some. It won't be long"

 _'Right, there wasn't any left in the bottle.'_ Michael realized, confused. _'But I remembered drinking it...'_

"Wait. Don't leave me!" Michael grabbed David's arm tightly as he tried to stand up. "I don't wanna be alone..."  
There was desperation in his eyes, and David thought about having the boys go get some preys and staying there with his fledgling.

"You know what, guys? You go, I'll stay with Mikey"  
Well, that was unexpected. They all turned to look at Paul.

"Is that okay for you, Michael?" David asked.  
"Sure! You're cool man, you know?" Michael smiled up at Paul, who winked back at him.

"Good, then" David got up and was about to leave, but Michael's voice stopped him again.  
"David?"  
"Yes, Michael?" he asked, turning to him once more.  
"You'll come back, right?" David smiled fondly at that.  
"Of course, Michael." He assured him. "I'll be back so soon you won't even realize I was gone at all."

After that, he left with Dwayne and Marko, and Michael watched them going, still sitting on the ground.  
Paul sat down next to him, and Michael turned around to look at him.

"Hey, Paul. Thanks for staying with me." He said, genuinely happy to spend some time with him.  
"No problem, bud." Paul answered, patting his back. "Hey, you said you liked KISS?"  
"Yeah, man." Michael answered. "They're great!"  
"Cool! I've got some records, lemme go put something on."

~

When the pack came back with some preys, they could hear them arguing from outside already.

"Vinnie was a _great_ addition to the band! Do I need to remind you he was the main songwriter in Lick it up?"  
Michael sounded like he had sobered up. He also sounded very passionate about their argument.

"He did a pretty good job with it, I'll give you that. But Bruce is a far better guitarist!"  
Paul was serious too, a thing that only ever happened when he talked about rock n roll.

"He doesn't even have a stage persona!" Michael was outraged, they could hear that much.  
"Yeah, cause he doesn't need to hide behind a character. Without the Ankh, Vinnie'd be nothing."

"That was such a low blow." Dwayne commented.  
As Dwayne expected, they heard Michael's loud gasp. "I'm about to throw hands, Paulie. Careful."  
"You can't even stand up!" Paul said, chuckling.  
"Details!" Michael protested.

"C'mon guys, calm down. We brought dinner."  
They both turned at that, their argument forgotten.

"See, I told you I'd be back." David told Michael smiling, walking towards him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
Michael looked behind him, but Dwayne and Marko were nowhere to be seen.

David met Michael's eyes and smiled at him. It seemed genuine, Michael realized.  
Michael smiled back, he'd probably feel ashamed for what he said earlier if it hadn't all been true.

"Michael, it's better if you sit down. We need to talk."  
Ouch, so here they were. The consequences of his drunken blabber.

"I'll be very straightforward with you Michael. I hope you understand that flying isn't exactly normal human behavior."  
_'Oh, so_ that _'s what he wants to talk about. Fine by me.'_

"Believe me, David. I know how crazy it sounds-" He started explaining, but David interrupted him.  
"I believe you, don't worry. I just hope it made you realize that... you don't need to be afraid of what you don't understand."  
"Yeah, sure." Michael said, confused.

"Just promise me you won't run, Michael. I _assure_ you, you're safe here. Besides, there's no place for you to run to, anyway."  
It sounded too much like a threat, and Michael furrowed his brows. "Why would I run from you, David? There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

David sighed. "I could explain everything to you, but maybe it's easier if you see it for yourself." With that, he turned to the entrance and called out for the boys.  
"Come in, guys. I think he's ready."

Dwayne and Marko were carrying two guys each under their arms. _'How stong must they be?'._ Michael thought.  
Said guys looked beaten up, passed out, and barely alive. Michael could hear how slow their hearts were beating.

_'Wait, I can hear their heartbeats?'_

But he hadn't much time to think about that, cause something was happening now, something that he should have found disturbing. Instead, Michael kept looking with morbid interest and a growing, burning desire.

Dwayne and Marko had pushed two guys to the ground, and they had fallen on the floor, only to be _attacked_ by Paul and David in no time.  
Once again, Michael smelled that sweet, inviting scent, and realized in horror that it came from the wounds the boys had made into the guys' necks.

The boys, they were... _drinking their blood_.

_'Like I did with Star.'_

The memory came back suddenly and the realization of what he did hit Michael like a punch.  
As he watched the slaughter going on all around him, it all came back to him.

How he didn't have a reflection. How Sammy had called him a _creature of the night_.  
How he came to the hotel looking for answers, how he had smelled the wine -the blood?- and lost control.

How he attacked Star...

"Did I kill her, David?" Michael knew the answer, had seen it in his lost memory playing before his eyes, but needed to hear it said out loud, refused to believe it otherwise.

David lifted his head from the crook of the guy's neck and Michael could see his yellow eyes, his altered bone structure, his blood-stained lips and _fangs_.  
But Michael wasn't afraid of him. If he really had done what he thought he did, he had no reason to fear any of them.  
He was _just like_ _them_ after all.

"Yes, Michael." David answered, calmly. Michael sighed and closed his eyes, Star's last words, begging him to stop, echoing in his ears. "Wanna do it again?" David offered, and something deep inside of Michael woke again, demanding something to quench its thirst. "We went out to get someone _for you_ , after all. You _begged_ me to give you more."  
With those words, David pushed the guy into Michael's arms, looking at him expectantly.

It had felt good, Michael remembered. Why not feel good again?  
But it was _wrong_... Wasn't it?

David saw the conflict on his face and was quick to distract him. "Were you ever a vegetarian, Michael?"  
"No." He answered honestly, failing to see how this was relevant.  
"Did you ever feel guilty for them? The animals? You even had a choice, back then! You could have chosen not to eat meat. Why didn't you?" David spoke with such confidence Michael wondered if this was all staged, a prepared speech, or if the blond was simply that persuasive when he wanted to be.

He didn't even have to think about his answer. "It tasted good" Michael shrugged. David smirked.  
"Believe me, Michael. _This_ ," David chuckled, pointing to the guy in his arms "tastes even better."

"But you already know it, don't you?" He continued. "You already killed. One or a hundred, what difference does it make to kill more or not?"  
"Right, I'm a killer anyway..." Michael realized.  
"Killing to _survive_ doesn't make you a killer, Michael."  
Michael laughed bitterly. "Then what does?"  
"Killing for fun," David said, with the conviction of someone who did that frequently. "and don't worry, you'll get there fast enough. And you'll learn to enjoy it properly. Now, are you gonna eat that or should I finish it myself?"

Heartened, Michael looked down at the human between his arms and smirked. David could see his fangs extend, and knew Michael was ready to bite.  
"I could always share if you still want some." Michael's smile was a playful one, and David realized that any kind of moral debate within Michael was over, the temptation too strong to resist. Michael was ready to kill now, and to have a good time with it.

They both went for the neck at the same time, Michael sinking his teeth into flesh for the first time.  
The wound he caused was either deeper than he expected or he had instinctively found the artery.  
Anyway, there was blood now, lots of it, and Michael drank it down, feeling the by now familiar bliss coming over him, quenching the thirst deep inside him.  
He could feel David drinking his share, and with each mouthful he found there was less and less blood left inside the human.

He let go of the body the same moment David did, and it hit the floor, useless and forgotten.

Michael looked in front of him at David, messy hair, blood smeared all over his face, and a satisfied grin.  
Michael just couldn't resist anymore and moved towards him, cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him passionately, giving it his all.

After a moment, when they broke apart and David was looking at him incredulous and speechless, Michael tried to convince himself he had done it just because of the blood on David's lips, because he was still controlled by his instincts. Everything but the truth: that he had kissed David because he had wanted to.

But then David smiled at him, and Michael saw adoration in his eyes.

When David brushed his face with the back of his hand and pressed their lips together once again, it was different.  
Michael could still taste the blood on David's lips, but their kiss was tender this time, and they took their time to enjoy each other.

When they broke their kiss once again, Michael was smiling too.

~

Dwayne was pissed.

He was used to Paul and Marko making out on the ground after feeding, but now David and Michael had to start doing it, too?  
He felt left out!

He knew there was only one thing he could do to get their attention again.

"Eric Carr's a better drummer than Peter Criss ever was."  
Paul was the first to fall for it. "No way!" He got off Marko, who just whined, resigned. He knew rock n roll would always come first.  
Michael was soon to follow. "He's right, though." He let go of David and went to sit on the couch next to Dwayne and Paul.  
"Peter wrote Beth. What did Eric write? Little Caesar. Enough said." Paul said that as if it settled the argument.  
It didn't. "Hell, no! It's not his fault Gene and Paul don't let him write more!"

David sighed, facepalming. "Dwayne, what have you done?"  
Dwayne just smiled coyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the bit about Michael being burned by cold water from the novelization.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: No members of KISS were harmed in the making of this fic.


End file.
